


Some Answers are Obvious

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Sometimes when Roman asks a question, he doesn't really want anybody to answer it.





	Some Answers are Obvious

Patton doesn’t realise sometimes when Roman excitedly bursts out with a question he isn’t really looking for an answer – it’s more of a rhetorical question. Roman’s just using the question to lead onto something else he wants to actually talk about.

For example

Roman “You know what people like?”

Patton “BAGELS!”

Roman “What? No…maybe”

Patton answering the question really interrupts his train of thought.

However, Patton doing this can sometimes have interesting results.

~~~~

Roman holding an expensive well wrapped present, “Do you know what the greatest gift is?”

Patton “Kindness.”

Roman, “Wha?– Well … I guess. But _this_.”

~~~~

Roman bursting into the room, with a new script for Thomas’s that he’s worked really hard on, “Want to hear the greatest story ever told?”

Patton “Baa Baa Black Sheep!”

Roman, “Huh what? _No_. This!”

 

~~~~

Roman planning a night out for the sides, “Do you know what we can do that’s really wild?”

Patton “Break into the zoo!”

Roman “What? No!”

~~~~

Roman planning a night in for the sides, “Do you know what’s really relaxing?”

Patton “Finger painting.”

Roman “Wha-ah I suppose…”

 

~~~~~

Roman reading some positive comments on his social media posts “You know what makes me so happy?”

Patton “Organic, animal cruelty free, ethically sourced, all natural with biodegradable packaging skin care!”

Roman “Well yes… but apart from that.”

~~~~

Roman “Do you know what I love?”

Patton “Virgil!”

Roman “Yes but also –” Roman carries on his reflections completely oblivious jaw dropped looks Logan and Virgil are giving him from across the room.  

 


End file.
